Baek saves the Princess
by Sirrom
Summary: Baek Doo San is brought into a bold new world through the magic of the powerful Ganon, now the fate of both worlds rests in his hands. Action / Drama, crossover fanfic.


Tekken / Legend of Zelda crossover fanfiction

Baek saves the Princess

Our story begins at the Doo San Taekwondo dojo. Its master, Baek, was concluding a session of training his favorite student, Hwoarang. Both master and pupil had begun to feel the fatigue as they relentlessly lunged at each other with precisely placed kicks. Their gazes were locked as the battle continued; and in a split instant it was over.  
"GUAH!"  
A grunt of pain was heard as Baek connected a powerful kick with his student's left shoulder. Hwoarang was thrown onto the ground by the impact, gasping, as he saw his master extend a hand.  
"You hesitated." Baek said as he helped Hwoarang to his feet.  
"I was anticipating an opening on your half." the student responded.  
"You cannot pause for thought, you must think on your feet." Baek said, "It is a mistake you make often."  
"I'll beat you one day master." Hwoarang said with confidence, bringing a smile to his master's face.  
"Just keep up with your drills. More practice, less women." Baek said, as he bid his student farewell, "Goodnight, Hwoarang."  
"Goodnight master." Hwoarang replied as he headed out of the dojo.

With the closing of the dojo entrance, silence filled the air. Baek put a kettle of tea on the stove and walked to his bedroom to change out of his practice robes. He looked at the pictures arranged on the mantle in his room, and felt the weight of time burden his shoulders. He hoped that he could pass on what he could to Hwoarang, and help shape him into an upstanding adult. Baek planned to retire as dojo master after the upcoming Tekken Tag Tournament; and he had been training hard with Hwoarang in hopes of taking home first prize. Baek let himself become lost in his memories as he looked over his pictures, and time flowed on as his mind drifted. He remembered his childhood; spending time with his father, and enjoying the landscapes around his little town. His heart was filled with regret as he thought more of his childhood; the fateful accident that caused him to end his own father's life. He remembered the rage, the self hatred, the sorrow. These memories soon faded as he saw a picture of a young Hwoarang. He remembered their first meeting, and taking him under his wing. He became like the son Baek never had, and thinking of him quelled the sorrow, and brought warm memories to the aging man's heart.

Baek was snapped back into reality by the screech of his tea kettle. He scurried into the kitchen with his night clothes on, and silenced the hissing. He poured the tea into a cup, his mind still a maelstrom of memories. He drank the cup of tea alone in his sitting room. When he was finished, he stood up to return to his bedroom. He let out a sigh as he walked down the empty hallway, hearing the gentle clip-clop of his slippers on the hardwood floor. Suddenly, Baek was startled by the sound of a loud crash outside his dojo. He quickly threw on his beige jacket and hat and ran outside to investigate.

A haunting glow was nestled in Baek's gaze as he stepped out the door. The smell of smoke filled his nostrils. He turned to his right to see a small house completely ablaze. Baek knew the home to be abandoned, but someone must have started the fire. He made his way over to the wreckage, in hopes of discovering the culprit. As he approached the burning home he noticed a familiar silhouette inside. The form of Bryan Fury walked through the deformed entryway, he had a military belt with several hand grenades thrown over his torso, and a small gun fastened around his waist.  
"What brings you here?" Baek asked, "What business could you possibly have?"  
"I was looking for you and that whiny brat of yours," Bryan responded, "figured I'd get a head start in eliminating the competition for the next tournament."  
"…I knew no good would come from a man like you," Baek said.  
"And I knew a pussy like you would come running to the rescue as soon as you saw the fireworks show." Bryan responded, "Now, I'm going to get what I came for, you understand?"  
Bryan pulled out his gun and pointed it at Baek's chest.  
"What'll it be? You wanna die first, or tell me where your little brat ran off too." Bryan continued, "the choice is yours."  
Baek stood in silence as the flames danced in his eyes, he stared into Bryan's cold eyes, and raised his hands.  
"No fight? I'm disappointed. I figured such a famed martial artist would at least throw a few punches." Bryan said, disappointed by Baek's surrender. Hoping to trigger an opening for combat, he slowly put his gun away. "Better idea. Why don't you tell me where the kid is, or I'll beat the answer out of you?"  
Bryan let out the insane laugh Baek knew all too well as he approached his target.  
"No words huh? Fine! … I prefer a good old fashioned beat down anyways." Bryan said, he took an instant to get into a combat stance. Baek took the opportunity and sprung at his foe; but Bryan, prepared for this, subdued him with a brutal knee to the chest.  
"AHHG"  
Baek let out a grunt of pain as he did his best to keep his footing. He attempted a quick kick at Bryan's side and landed it, to which Bryan retaliated with a crushing punch to the face.  
"GOAAH!"  
Baek fell to the ground, hearing nothing but another malicious laugh from Bryan.  
Bryan approached the beaten man and stared down into his face with a smile.  
"Now, tell me where the kid is." Bryan said, pointing a gun to his defeated prey.  
Baek remained silent, unwilling to give up Hwoarang's location.  
Bryan locked the chamber and prepared to fire. He repositioned his aim to Baek's legs.  
"I will never tell you," Baek said, "Not even a beast like you deserves the shameful defeat you would receive."  
"Shut up you arrogant prick," Bryan started, and then he let out a cry of pain.  
"UAAAH!"  
"N-no," Bryan immediately turned his attention from Baek and cried in rage. "Not you!"  
Baek, staying on the ground, turned his attention to match Bryans. He saw Yoshimitsu standing, sword drawn.  
"Looks like it's time for me to finally end you," Bryan said. The sound of gunfire filled the air as Bryan took shots at the mysterious swordsman.  
Baek got to his feet and walked off a safe distance, watching the two cyborgs duel. Yoshimitsu flickered in and out of sight, and Bryan traced him like a hawk with his enhanced cybernetic vision. When Bryan's back was completely turned Baek ran up and delivered a running kick to his back. In what seemed an instant, the fight was over. Bryan stumbled forward; there was a glint of light as the moon shone off the sword that was stabbed through his torso. Red blood was drawn as the sword slid out, and Bryan fell to his knees, and then on his stomach. Baek stood in a combat stance while the silent ninja sheathed his sword. Baek remembered seeing him in earlier Tekken Tournaments, but had never interacted with him face to face.  
However, Baek owed him much for his actions now.  
"Thank you," Baek said, looking Yoshimitsu in the eyes.  
With a distorted voice the swordsman responded. "You were an innocent in need, it was my duty."  
"Men like him do not deserve forgiveness," Baek said, "those who act through malice; he was not beyond killing for sport."  
"A foul being indeed," Yoshimitsu responded, "I have been battling with him for many years. Though this battle is over now, I am cursed to fight endlessly until the day I am slain."  
"What do you mean?" Baek asked.  
"My blade possesses the will of a devil, it thirsts for blood." Yoshimitsu responded, "I am a fighter for the common good, but not all wrongdoers deserve the embrace of death. The Manji Clan does not kill without cause; my blade, however, has no preference. It is my own demon, and only when I am rid of it shall I be free."  
"Would the blade hold the same effect on others?" Baek asked.  
"The sword is an artifact passed down by generations on Manji leaders, no one outside the heirs to the title are allowed to hold it." Yoshimitsu said.  
"I am not without demons myself. You fight for the good of man with a righteous heart," Baek said, "you should not be bound by a need to kill."  
"Ah, but alas it is my duty in life to carry this blade." Yoshimitsu said, "there is no changing this."  
"Do not let your conviction falter," Baek said, "our world needs more men like you."  
"It is an honor to rid the world of the vile that deserve it." Yoshimitsu said, "I assure you, my efforts shall not cease."  
"Good luck, and thanks again." Baek said.  
"Farewell, master Doo San." Yoshimitsu said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.  
The house's foundation had been completely destroyed now, and pieces of the building's remains fell to the rough dirt below. The dojo was a fair distance from the nearest town, but the smoke was clearly noticed, as the authorities had come to extinguish the flames.  
"Are you alright Sir?" an officer asked.  
"Yes, I am fine." Baek said.  
He noticed a group of men crouched over Bryan. They took his body away and put it in a truck. Baek overheard one of the officers radioing in saying that they had the international menace in custody. Another officer approached him.  
"Sir, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" The man asked.  
"I am fine." Baek said, as he walked back to his dojo.  
Baek drifted off into sleep, thinking about what Yoshimitsu had said.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Hyrule… The dark lord, Ganondorf, was seeking a way to best conquer the unsuspecting citizens of the kingdom. Currently sealed away from the land of the light, Ganon thought carefully about how to best approach his next attack. The great void that housed the Dark Lord acted as a connector to other worlds as well; and occasionally Ganon could catch glimpses of these foreign lands. After being sealed in this place for countless years, he had seen many morsels of other realms. Recently, something had caught his eye… A weapon which thirsted only for power; a blade that shared his desires. With this weapon, Ganon felt he could fully unleash the powers bestowed upon him by the Triforce of Power, and finally blot the light from the land of Hyrule.

Ganon harnessed what he could of his will, and summoned a vision that would lead him to this blade. He watched with a smirk as a mysterious swordsman felled foe after foe, in a bombardment of memories. Each time, the blade glowed with the glint of a newly harnessed victim; and with each victim the curse grew more potent. Finally, Ganon viewed the most recent battle the blade hard partaken in; and he saw the wielder engage in conversation with another man. Although he could not hear the words, Ganon knew there was no hostility between these two. The second man looked old and weak; and Ganon thought if he could question this man, he could figure out where to find the elusive swordsman, who transports through a magic of his own.

Ganon let out a sinister cackle, and mustered up a fair portion of his strength.  
That day, the lands of Hyrule seemed to be shrouded in a slight tint of darkness.

Ganondorf had returned.

Back in South Korea, Hwoarang was busy finishing up another Monday. After a long day of sleeping and procrastinating he figured it was about time he paid his old master a visit.  
"Damn, there is NOTHING to do around here," Hwoarang thought to himself on the ride over, "Hopefully the next tournament will open early and we can go down there. At least that way I'll have some decent sparring partners… and I'll be able to see what types of ladies are competing this time around. Maybe I'll hit on Asuka this time, just to piss Kazama off."  
A smile worked its way on to Hwoarang's face with these thoughts, and the dojo was now in plain view. He rode up to the side and parked his motorcycle.  
"Hopefully Baek won't be too mad at me," Hwoarang said, "I'm only a few minutes late."  
He then proceeded to hop off his bike and make his way inside the dojo.  
"Master, I'm here." He called.  
To his surprise, there was no answer. In fact, he didn't hear anything at all. No tea kettle, no sounds of practice from the training grounds. Nothing.  
"Master?" Hwoarang repeated, "Are you here?"  
Unsure of what to think, Hwoarang walked down the main hallway of the dojo to Baek's living quarters. He listened at the end of the hall, and still heard nothing. The door to his room was open, so Hwoarang peeked inside. The bed was a bit wrinkled, and it was empty.  
Hwoarang, a bit nervous now, hastily walked down to the kitchen in search of a note of any kind; some sort of indication as to why his master may have left.  
The fridge was full, the laundry was done, the training area was cleaned.  
"Where are you Master?" Hwoarang asked to no one.  
He had heard about the incident with Bryan a few days before, but Baek had assured him afterwards that everything was alright. Baek had never been out of the house for a training session; and he usually left to shop on a set schedule. Something was wrong here.

Hurriedly, Hwoarang ran out of the dojo and rode his bike to the nearest police station to report his master's disappearance….

Baek awoke with a slight aching sensation in a brightly lit area. The terrain beneath him felt stiff and very much unlike his bed.  
"..Where am I?" He thought to himself as he tried his best to focus his vision.  
"Father, he's awake!" A female voice said, "He's awake!"  
"Hmm..?" Baek tried to remember if he had heard this voice before. He sat up straight and finally gained control of his vision. He was sitting on a small wooden bed, and a staircase leading down was nearby. On the staircase was a young girl, younger even then his student; she seemed a bit perturbed by his presence, yet very curious as well.  
"…Are you feeling alright?" the girl said. She stayed where she was.  
"…I am well enough, but a bit confused" Baek responded, "Where am I?"  
"This is Ordon Village," the girl responded, "I am Llia. I found you unconscious by the bridge this morning."  
"...Ordon…" Baek said. He looked around the room again, failing to recognize where he was.  
"Can you walk?" Llia asked, "My father wants to talk to you. Maybe he can help answer some questions."  
Baek nodded and got out of the bed slowly. He made his way down the stairs after Llia. When he reached the base of the staircase, he saw a sturdy man who appeared to be around his age.  
"Well, if it isn't our mysterious house guest." The man said, "How're you feeling?"  
"I am a bit fatigued," Baek said, "and quite confused."  
"You were pretty banged up when my daughter found you by the bridge," the man said, "didn't look like anything was broken though. What brings you to these parts? We don't get many visitors on Ordon."  
"…Honestly, I have no idea where I am Sir." Baek responded, "I have never heard of an Ordon, and I do not remember taking the incentive to travel."  
"...Perhaps he has amnesia," Llia said, "He may have gotten knocked out by one of the beasts that have been appearing on the plains."  
"Why don't you stay and rest a while," The man said, "Let old Bo take care of you while you recover."  
"That is very kind of you, Bo," Baek said, "My body does need more time to recover, it seems. I would like to take a look outside before I rest, would you mind?"  
"Be my guest," Bo said, "Llia, why don't you fix up some soup for our guest."  
Llia nodded and made her way to go start the soup, while Baek walked over to the nearest window.  
"What's your name, stranger?" Bo asked, "I'll send Llia around town to ask if anyone knows you while you're resting."  
"My name is Baek Doo San." Baek responded, as he viewed a foreign world through the window. "And I appreciate everything you and your daughter are doing, Bo."  
"Not much to see in Ordon," Bo said, "We mostly farm and fish, getting along any way we can. It's a peaceful town, and I'm proud to be its mayor."  
Baek let the scenery soak in. Dirt roads and a small stream to the left; it almost reminded him of his hometown. Ordon, however, was somewhere he knew he had never seen before.  
"Seeing anything familiar?" Bo asked.  
"Unfortunately not," Baek responded, "I have never seen this place before."  
"Well why don't you take a seat," Bo said, "Llia will be out soon with some hot vegetable soup; freshly harvested."  
Baek turned from the window and sat on a nearby couch.  
"Want me to get you your jacket?" Bo asked, "it might be a bit chilly today with the wind."  
"That would be nice." Baek responded.

As Bo made his way up the stairs, Llia re-entered the room with a bowl of hot soup. Baek, feeling very hungry, thanked her and began to eat it. The vegetables added a variety of flavors to the already savory chicken broth. It was the best bowl of soup Baek had eaten in a while.  
"This is very good," Baek said with a smile, "thank you Llia."  
"I'm glad you like it." Llia said, "the vegetables were farmed right here in Ordon."  
"I can tell they are fresh." Baek said.  
Bo made his way down the stairs with Baek's night shirt, A sleeveless shirt with a Korean symbol on the back.  
"So, what's that symbol on your shirt mean anyways?" Bo asked, "some kind of good luck charm?"  
"It is the traditional symbol for those who practice Tae Kwon Do." Baek said, "I received that shirt several years ago."  
"Tae Kwon Do?" Bo repeated, thinking if he recognized this name.  
"It is a martial art I take," Baek explained, "I use it to defend myself."  
"Ah," Bo said, "never heard of that one. I'm a practitioner of Sumo myself."  
Baek was reminded of Ganryu, and he pictured the two having a quick match. The thought quickly left his mind, and he finished the soup.  
"I'm afraid our arts aren't very similar, but at least we have some common ground." Baek said.  
Llia took the empty bowl from Baek and ran off to wash it; Bo tossed the shirt over.  
"Thank you." Baek said as he put his shirt on.  
"How 'bout you get back to sleep?" Bo asked, "We can try to help you out when you're well rested."  
Baek nodded, and headed up the stairs to the bed he woke up in.

When he woke up, he did indeed feel much better. The aches he had formerly felt had gone away, and he felt as though his strength had returned. His stomach grumbled as he walked down the stairs.  
"Bo?" He asked, as he entered the sitting area he ate the soup on earlier.  
"Oh, Mr. Baek," Llia said, "my father is out speaking with one of the other men in the village. He won't be in for a while."  
"I see," Baek said, "Did your search yield any results earlier?"  
"Sorry, no." Llia answered, "Nobody in Ordon recognized your name or anyone who met your description."  
Baek closed his eyes and thought about what he was going to do.  
"Where did you say you were from again?" Llia asked.  
"Somewhere far away." Baek answered, not sure of how to phrase it.  
"Well, you don't look Hylian, and you're certainly not a Goron or a Zora. You've got to be human" Llia said, "maybe if you go to Kakariko, someone will know you there."  
"Sorry, Llia," Baek said, "but I don't think anyone will recognize me."  
The reality sunk in. He didn't know how, but Baek knew he was trapped in land more foreign then he had originally thought. Zora? Goron? He has never heard these names before.  
"What is the name of this land?" Baek asked after a moment.  
"Don't you know?", Llia responded, "this is Hyrule."  
"I know no land by that name." Baek said.  
"Well, who knows…" Llia said, sensing the dilemma, "Lots of odd things have been happening outside the village, right near where I found you. Ever since the darkness showed up, all kinds of creatures have been popping up."  
"Hmm," Baek thought, "can you take me to this area?"  
"My father forbids me from going alone, unless I am taking Epona for a bath." Llia. "When he gets back, he can walk you down."  
"Very well." Baek said, and he took a seat on the couch. "And Llia, thank you for everything you have done for me."  
"No problem," Llia said, "there's no way I was going to just leave you there."  
"You are a strong young woman," Baek said, "your father must be proud."  
Llia smiled and disappeared from sight for a bit, then she reappeared with a fresh bowl of soup.  
"If you're going to travel into the darkness, you'd better be careful." Llia said, "You might need some kind of armor or a weapon. There are lots of monsters out there."  
Baek thought about this, and he began enjoying another bowl of soup.  
"I am not accustomed to fighting with weapons," Baek said, "but some sort of light body armor doesn't sound like a bad idea."  
"Wait right here," Llia said, "I'll go tell my father you need armor. We have a few people who own armor in town; they might be able to help."

Baek sat in silence and thought about what he was going to do. He had no idea where he was or where to go. His only thought was to go searching for answers, but he didn't even know what to ask. He began to think more and more about this; his body began to shake, and he felt a wave of despair fall over him. His breathing began to intensify, and for a moment he saw only darkness in his mind. He felt a presence, and then saw an image of someone he could tell was a very powerful man. The man reached out his hand and Baek heard the words "You will bring me to the sword!"  
With a yell, Baek was snapped back into reality. A slight sweat had been worked out by the panic, and Baek tried his best to calm himself down.  
"The sword…" Baek said, and he suddenly saw an influx of visions, the same ones Ganon had seen in the void.  
"bring me the sword" echoed in his mind as he saw these visions, and at last he saw the scene that had happened just recently. He saw himself and Yoshimitsu talking after Bryan attacked.  
"AHH!" Baek yelled, failing to calm himself down. "Where am I?"  
Nobody answered. Baek was alone in the room, a half finished bowl of soup on the table in front of him. In the silence, he heard the sound of his own heavy breathing. Hoping his mind would not show him any more visions; he got up and headed out the front door. It was a sunny day; but it didn't feel like one.

"Ah, Baek," the familiar voice of Bo said, helping Baek regain a slight sense of comfort, "come with me, a friend of mine's going to get you fit in some armor."  
Baek took a minute to collect himself.  
"Thank you, Bo." He responded, and he followed the man through the little town.  
Eventually they reached a small house not far from Bo's.  
"A man named Rusl lives here. He's our village's guardian." Bo said, "I'm sure he'll be able to fix you up with something."  
Bo knocked on the door, and a tall, fit man opened it; he seemed a bit tired.  
"Rusl, I have a man here who plans to journey out of the village," Bo said, "he's going to need something to defend himself with."  
Rusl took a look at Baek for quite a while.  
"I don't recall seeing him around the village before," He finally said, "Who is he?"  
"His name is Baek," Bo said, "My little Llia found him this morning by the bridge. He wants to go back home, but is worried about the monsters."  
Baek tried his best to imagine the monsters they spoke of in his head.  
"We-hell then, you've come to the right place!" Rusl said, "Please come in, Baek."  
"Thank you," Baek said, pleased by the hospitable nature of the people of Ordon.  
Rusl lead the two into his house. In a larger room, a woman seemed to be cooking over a stove. The food smelled very good. She turned to look at her company.  
"Mayor Bo! What a pleasant surprise." She said, "Will you and your friend be staying for dinner?"  
"Sorry Uli," Rusl said, "The mayor's here on business for this new friend of his," Rusl said, "got to get him suited up for travel."  
"Don't work yourself too hard Rusl," Uri said, "Colin will be home soon for dinner, it would be nice if you could join us."  
"Wouldn't miss it, honey." Rusl said with a smile. "Now, if you two will follow me downstairs, we can get this underway."  
Rusl lead them down a staircase into a shop of sorts. There were a few swords, and some wooden shields positioned on the back wall. Tools lay on a table; and it looked like Rusl was busy working on a new sword.  
"You look like you've got some experience." Rusl remarked, as he made his way to one of his work tables "how long have you been fighting?"  
"Many, many years." Baek said, "since I was a boy."  
"I can tell," Rusl said, "you have the body of a warrior."  
He began to clear off a table.  
"See anything here you might want to use?" Rusl asked, "I assure you all the swords will last. I'm not the best smith, but I'm no slacker. I could make one if you like, but there'd be a wait on that,"  
Baek looked at some of the sets of armor that were positioned on stands near the weapons.  
"I appreciate your generosity." Baek said, "But I do not need a weapon."  
Rusl turned to look at Baek.  
"Tie Condor," Bo said, "Baek here prefers physical fighting; self defense. Like me."  
A small smile formed on Baek's face.  
"Yes," he said, "If I could use one of your sets of wooden armor, that would be much appreciated."  
"You sure you don't want a weapon?" Rusl asked, "how strong is this… tie condor?"  
"Tae Kwon Do is an art that uses one's feet as powerful weapons." Baek said, "It allows for great speed and powerful blows if done correctly. Having a sword strapped to my back would just put me off balance."  
A smile came to Rusl's face.  
"I got it," Rusl said, "Attacking with your feet… I got it!"  
Rusl ran across the work room toward one of his sets of armor. Baek noted it was about his size.  
"Lightweight body armor for defense…" Rusl began as he brought the set over to the table he cleared, "but we can bulk up the casing by the feet, so your blows will hit harder."  
Bo walked over to Baek.  
"Rusl's got you covered," Bo said, "I wouldn't worry about a thing."  
Baek looked at his concerned friend, and tried his best to look contempt with the situation.  
"I am sure the protection will be needed," Baek said, "I have little experience fighting monsters."  
"From what Rusl's said, they aren't too bright. Just gotta be careful." Bo said, "I'm sure someone with as much experience as you will have no problem outwitting them."  
Clacking sounds came from Rusl's table, and soon he was finished.  
"Take a look," the man said proudly, leaving the modified set on display for Baek and Bo.  
Baek walked over and observed.  
The wooden armor looked very lightweight and well balanced. It had a firm piece protecting the chest, and light protection that followed the arms down to about the wrists, leaving plenty of room for movement of the joints. The upper legs were shielded in a similar fashion, but with a heavier looking wood. Not so much that Baek questioned being able to move around in it. At the feet, the sides of the armor were fortified with symmetrical additions of hard wood; that Baek was sure would amplify the force of his kicks.  
He was immensely impressed with the craftsmanship of the set, having looked at it up close.  
"Incredible." Baek said, bringing a smile to Bo's face.  
"Try it on!" Rusl said.  
With some assistance, Baek clad himself in the wooden battle suit. It was more comfortable than he expected on the inside, and a bit heavy. His body was not used to supporting weight, but it was not too overbearing, and he would not let it irk him. It was easy to move his arms and legs, and in the suit Baek felt protected from whatever monsters he may face. His mind glanced to the man he saw in his vision; the one who wanted Yoshimitsu's sword. Baek was confident that he would be out of this world soon and back in his own.  
"Looking good." Rusl said, "it fit well?"  
"Yes, very much so." Baek said.  
"Consider it a gift from us," Bo said, "And I wish you the best of luck on your travels, Baek."  
Bo extended a hand, and Baek shook it firmly.  
Rusl lead them upstairs and back out the door. The smell of food was more potent now, as more had been prepared.  
"Glad to be of service," Rusl said, "Please, be careful."  
Baek nodded.  
"You will always be welcome in Ordon, if you find yourself around these parts again." Bo said, knowing he probably wouldn't be seeing his new friend again.  
"I will not forget the kindness you two have show me." Baek said.  
Then, he directed his attention at Bo.  
"Please, than Llia for me as well." He said.  
Bo nodded, and Rusl shook Baek's hand.  
"Good luck." He said, before heading back inside to join his wife and son for dinner.  
Bo looked at Baek firmly, and saw the determination in his eyes.  
"Good luck." Bo said.  
Baek nodded, and turned toward a path that seemed to lead out of the village; leaving Ordon behind.

As he walked he saw the stream Llia had mentioned earlier, and the bridge. As he crossed it, he noticed the sky in the distance looked much darker than it had in Ordon.  
'_He must think I have some connection to Yoshimtsu_,' Baek thought, '_wherever I am, I am sure that man brought me here._'  
Baek was taken aback but what he saw next.  
He was sure it was one of the monsters. The creature was green, had red eyes and horns, and was armed with a large club. It also had a quiver of arrows an a bow on its back. It spotted him, and began to run toward him.  
Baek entered a battle position.  
As the monster drew closer, its small grunts and growls became fully audible. It almost reminded Baek of an angry dog. Fully concentrated, he waited for the moment to strike.  
The beast let out a loud growl as it raised its club in the air; as it was swinging, Baek quickly let out a strong kick straight into the monster's unsuspecting face. Baek felt the connection, and heard a loud clacking sound as the monster stumbled backward, dazed. Baek ran at the monster and finished it with an axe kick.  
As his foot made contact with the monster's head, it disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.  
"Magic…" Baek said to himself, "where am I?"  
On the path from the village Baek was faced with a few more of the small monsters. He took them out with ease, and got a better feel for them armor.  
Eventually he was greeted with a sprawling landscape of grass. An enormous field. Here, the darkness seemed to concentrate, and to the East Baek noticed it was quite dark.  
_'I head there'_ Baek thought to himself.  
He could see monsters in the distance. Some he recognized, and some larger ones. He also noticed what appeared to be large birds flying in the distance.  
He continued onward towards the dark area….

Hwoarang waited in line at the police station for about an hour until he reached the desk. During the time he was waiting, he tried his best not to think of fates that could have befallen his master. Hwoarang was very worried; Baek acted as a father figure to him, and assuring his safety was a top priority.  
"Hello." The person at the desk said, "how can I help you?"  
"I am here to report a disappearance." Hwoarang said with a nervous conscious and a heavy heart.  
"Is everything alright?" the person asked, "who is missing?"  
"My master, Baek Doo San." Hwoarang said, "he owns a dojo on the outskirts of town."  
"Are you sure he is missing?" The man said.  
"He has to be." Hwoarang said, "he's been gone literally all day with no word home. Also, he was attacked a few nights ago, I'm sure you've heard."  
"Why don't you wait and-" The man started.  
"No way in HELL I'm waiting!" Hwoarang said, slamming his fists on the desk. People in the room gasped. Hwoarang felt his control over emotions slipping away steadily as he thought of his master.  
"Get a lookout started! I have to find him!" ht continued, feeling a small tear trickling down his face.  
"We'll do what we can son." The man said. He then spoke in to a radio, and another man came and led Hwoarang into another room for questioning.

Hwoarang explained the situation, and the man said he remembered the incident with Bryan that happened a few nights ago.  
"We'll get a search party started Mr. Doo San," the man said, "We will call you when we find results."  
"Thanks." Hwoarang said, "I just hope he's ok."  
Hwoarang left the police station and rode back to Baek's Dojo as fast as he could. He searched the place over for any clues he could find. He stayed there all night, looking until he collapsed from fatigue…

Baek made his way across the field, fighting any monster that came his way. The flying beasts were frightening, but they didn't take more than one firm blow to best. The larger monsters were slow, and Baek could often out maneuver then and deliver crushing side blows, but their hits often left him winded.

Afraid to stop for rest, he continued. The armor had gained a few scratches, but has held up very well. Baek knew he had to take care not to be hit in the future; he couldn't let the armor break.

Eventually, the darker area came into clear view. It appeared to be a castle, completely shrouded in a dark aura. Baek fought the monsters that acted as guards and made his way into the town that surrounded the castle. Surprisingly, there were no monsters in the town immediately upon entry. However, there were also no people to be seen. Baek made his way toward the large castle, not sure what to expect. As he reached the entrance, a pulse of light came from seemingly nowhere, and Baek saw another vision. The large man from before stood before him, clad in black armor.  
"If you wish to return to your homeland, you will bring me the sword!" The man said, "I am waiting for you at the top of this castle. If you are smart, you will not defy me."  
There was another pulse of light, and Baek was in control of his mind again.  
"…I do not have the sword." Baek said, "But I am sure no good will come from him getting it."  
Baek opened the doors to the castle and stepped inside. The foyer was immense. Many rooms branched from it, and Baek had no idea where to begin. Suddenly, a small orb of light appeared to his right, catching his eye. The orb has no real form, and it slowly floated toward him.

"You must not let Ganondorf lay hands on the weapon he seeks." A womans voice said from out of the orb.  
"I have no intention to." Baek said, "but I do not have it, and have no way or getting it."  
"Ganondorf plans to use you to get back to your world and find the owner of the sword." The voice said, "If you cannot summon him here, Ganon will go to your world and take it by force."  
"…I am not sure I completely understand what is happening," Baek said, "but it seems as thought both of our worlds are in great danger."  
"Follow the light." The voice said, "it will bring you to me, and I will explain things to you then."  
"What about the man?" Baek said, "is there no way I can stop him?"  
"Not without my help," the voice said, "and even then; I am not sure if you will be powerful enough to defeat him."

The light orb began to move, and Baek followed after it. Occasionally it stopped and the voice warned Baek of threats ahead. The monsters he faced here were much more skilled then the ones in the field, and Baek often had to land precise blows to vital areas to kill them. Each fight left him feeling weaker, but he pressed on, guided by the light of the orb.

Eventually, the orb went through a wooden door after leading Baek up a spiral staircase. When Baek opened the door, he saw a hooded figure looking out a window in the distance. The figure turned to meet him when he stepped in.  
"You have gone through much to get here," the familiar voice of the orb said, "please, rest."  
"Thank you," Baek said as he made his way over to the small bed in the room and sat down.  
"I apologize that you had to get tangled up in Ganon's schemes." The voice said, "he has been trying to conquer this kingdom since the days of my ancestors. And every time he is sealed away, he returns."  
"It seems as though he seeks the power of Yoshimitsu's blade." Baek said, "from what I know, the blade is very powerful, and holds a curse that fills the user with a need to kill. It seems to feed from bloodshed."  
"With a weapon like that, Ganondorf would be able to gain power at an incredible rate." The woman said, "He possesses tremendous power from an artifact infused within him, the Triforce of Power. If he was to couple this strength with a weapon that shared his bloodlust, he will become almost unstoppable."  
"He must be powerful," Baek said, "to be able to transport people from other worlds to his own."  
"When he gets more power, there is no guarantee that your world will be safe either." The woman said, "we must stop him here before he gets the sword."  
"You said you had some way to help me?" Baek asked.  
"I can use my magic to heal your wounds, and infuse your armor with the light that repels evil." The woman said. "With the blessing, each hit you lay on Ganondorf will weaken him. After you weaken him enough, I will step in and attempt to send him back to the Holy Realm."  
"So you need me to weaken him," Baek said, "I will try my best. I wish no harm upon your world, and I would like to have one to return to."  
"He needs a fair amount of power to travel to your world," the woman said, "if you weaken him, it will at least by us time; even if we cannot stop him here."  
Baek nodded.  
"I will do my best." Baek said.  
"Thank you, brave warrior." The woman said, "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and I appreciate all you have done."  
Zelda removed her hood and revealed her face to Baek. Her well kempt brown hair seemed to glow , even though a dark sky was all that was visible from out the window. She began to walk towards Baek.  
"I will now give you the blessing of the light of Evil's Bane." Zelda said, as she placed her hands in a certain motion. She concentrated for a while, and light formed between her hands. She guided the light toward Baek, and it soon overtook him.  
Baek felt a calming sensation as the light engulfed him. His body felt rejuvenated and a bit stronger, and his armor was completely repaired, and seemed to offer slightly better fortification.

Baek stood up and faced Zelda when the light faded.  
"I am ready." Baek said, determined.  
"Ganondorf is waiting for you at the top of the castle." Zelda said, "I can transport you there."  
Baek nodded again, and was engulfed by a blueish white light. An instant later he was on the roof of the castle. A great staircase led up to the highest room of the structure. Baek proceeded through a great open doorway, and soon saw the man with black armor standing; waiting for him. The man, Ganondorf, was much bigger than Baek had imagined, and simply being in the same room as him exuded a powerful dark presence.

"I have come." Baek said, staring the man down.  
"Summon him." Ganondorf said, sparing no words, "I will have the sword."  
"I do not possess such powers," Baek said, "I am but an instructor of martial arts in my homeland. I have no abilities beyond the wisdom one gains from studying an art."  
Ganon let out a smirk.  
"Very well then." He said, "I will defeat you, travel to your world and find the blade myself!"  
Baek entered a combat stance.  
"I will not let you bring destruction to my world." Baek said, "and from what I've heard, you have no business disturbing this world either."  
"You understand nothing, pretentious fool." Ganondorf said, "If I didn't need you alive for the teleportation, I would reward your arrogance with death."  
Ganondorf took a few steps forward.  
"However, I do need you alive." He drew a brilliant, long blade from seemingly nowhere, and entered a stance. "And once I have the sword, I will blot the light from both of your worlds!"

Ganon charged at Baek, slowly but steadily. Baek knew nothing of magic, but he gathered that a blow from Ganon's blade would be devastating. Baek ran toward Ganon at a faster pace, and attempted to leap at him and come down on his head with a powerful areal kick. Surprised, Baek entered the air with ease, and moved his leg as thought it were completely unhindered by the armor. Not expecting the ease of movement, Baek missed his chance for a kick. Ganon got out of the way, and retaliated with a broad swing of his massive sword. With lightning fast reflexes, Baek matched the sword swing with a quick thrust of his left leg.  
"What?" Ganon said, surprised at his opponents strength, "that strength… How?"  
The two stepped back, and met eyes.  
"I will have what's mine!" Ganon said, running again at Baek.  
"HOWAHH!" Baek yelled, as he met each of Ganon's swings with a kick.  
In the rhythm of combat, Baek was careful not to leave any openings. Unfortunately, Ganon was a better opponent then his student. Though Ganon did leave openings, Baek knew that taking most of them would render him vulnerable for a powerful blow from the sword. An though the goal was to land blows, Baek has to be careful he didn't lose sight of his own defenses.  
The two stayed engaged in this aggressive standstill for quite a while. Sparks of light flew each time the sword clashed with Baek's armor, filling the room with a glow that seemed to pierce through the inherent darkness of the area.  
Baek began to get more aggressive once he noted a particular opening, where Ganon left his sword in a position where it would take some time to swing again. He could get it into a defensive position for sure, but not swing it.  
Baek let out a barrage of focused kicks. The sparks grew more intense after each blow he landed, and Baek felt his stamina boost as he embraced the high of an intense duel. He keps up his assault, and landed a few solid blows to Ganon's chest. He heard the man grunt, but he kept up his defenses. One blow, Baek noticed, left Ganon a bit weakened, and he tilted back a bit to try and escape Baek's attack chain.

"YAHH!"  
Baek delivered a solid blow to Ganon's chest. He saw an aura of light surround his foot as the blow landed, and it transferred itself to Ganon's chest plate, cracking his armor.  
Baek continued pummeling the weakened man with blows to the chest, and he felt the resistance grow less and less potent as he continued.

Eventually, Ganondorf lost his balance and fell over backward. Breathing heavily, he looked up at Baek, who was now bathed in a aura of light.  
"No… not by you." Ganondorf said in between breaths.

"Ganondorf, Lord of Evil." The voice of Zelda said. She appeared at the entrance to the great room, a bow in her hands set with an arrow. "Return to the Realm of Light!"

She shot the arrow straight through Ganon's exposed chest, and he let out a great growl of pain.  
"GNUUAAAAAHH!"  
A great light engulfed the room, and Baek was thrown off his feet by a wave of force. His senses seemed to blank out, and he lost consciousness.

When he awoke, he saw nothing but brilliant white light all around him. He got to his feet, thought he noticed no set floor or walls; the place seemed to extend endlessly. Zelda appeared before him in an ornate white and purple robe.

"Thank you, brave hero." She said. "Ganondorf is being sealed away once more in the realm of light by the great sages that protect out land."  
"Does that mean we are safe?" Baek asked.  
"Ganon's evil can never truly be stopped, only sealed away." Zelda said, "we can only pray that one day the seal will be permanent."  
"I will join you in your prayers." Baek said, "An evil as strong as him is something I would wish upon no world."  
"I am using what it left of my power to transport you back to your world." Zelda said, "to the place that is dearest to you in your heart."  
"Thank you." Baek said, bowing in respect, "and good luck to you, and your kingdom."  
"And to yours as well." Zelda said with a smile. She raised her right hand, and Baek was once again engulfed in light.

Baek awoke in his room, refreshed.  
He noticed his room was quite a mess, and Hwoarang was passed out on his floor.  
Baek picked up his student, whose face was red from the tears it had shed. He placed Hwoarang in his bed, and walked into the kitchen to prepare himself some tea.  
He Saw Yoshimitsu waiting for him there.  
"I sensed the magic pulse given off by your return." Yoshimitsu said. "I am very sorry that such a fate befell you on my behalf."  
"I am just glad to be home." Baek said, "and to have the peace of mind that that evil is sealed away."  
"You are a good man, Baek Doo San." Yoshimitsu said, "I hope the fates smile upon you in the future."  
"You as well." Baek said, "and be sure to keep your eyes open for such threats in the future. I was fortunate that I could stop this one."  
"I will be sure to." Yoshimitsu said, "but evil knows many shapes."  
"Best of luck." Baek sad.  
Yoshimitsu nodded, and then disappeared from sight. Baek made himself a long awaited cup of tea, and drank it in his sitting room.

About an hour later, Baek heard frantic sounds coming from his bedroom. With a smile on his face, we waited at the edge of the hall.  
"MASTER!" Hwoarang said with a look of pure joy on his face.  
"I have missed you, Hwoarang." Baek said, overcome by the emotion of being reunited with who he considered his son.  
Hwoarang ran down the hall and gave Baek a powerful hug.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Hwoarang asked, collecting himself, but staying sincere.  
"A friend needed my help with an important matter." Baek said, "I am sorry I didn't notify you."  
"…That's a load of crap…" Hwoarang said, laughing through his tears. He could tell when his master was lying, but he was so pleased to have him back. "Where were you really?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Baek said. "Now… Go home and sleep, practice begins tomorrow as usual."  
"With all due respect master, I am going to have to decline." Hwoarang said, standing and facing Baek.  
"Oh?" Baek said.  
"I made a mess of your dojo," Hwoarang said, "and… you know. 'This place isn't going to clean itself up.'"  
Baek smiled, proud of his student.  
"Very well." He said, "and I will prepare you a meal as reward for your hard work."

Hwoarang got to cleaning, and when he was finished the two shared a home cooked meal.  
Baek was never happier.

The End


End file.
